


Flaws In The System

by zastrogat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I will add more tags later, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zastrogat/pseuds/zastrogat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt. It physically hurt to see him everyday. To look at his face. To hear his voice. To be close enough to smell his shampoo, his deodorant, his sweat. It hurt to be near Oikawa Tooru every single day of Iwaizumi’s life and yet it hurt to be apart from him. He had dealt with Oikawa for almost his whole life. Why was it now that he has become so unbearable? Why was it now when he heard the blithe call of ‘Iwa-chan’ a knot twist in his stomach and refused to be undone? Why was it now that when he saw the charismatic smile of his best friend as he flirt and charmed his way around girls that all he wants to do was scream and make the world disappear? And why did these feelings never cease. Iwaizumi had never been one to sulk about his problems, he had always acted upon them. Fixed them. But this seemed to be one problem he could not fix. He was in love with Oikawa Tooru and it was eating him alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flaws Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first official fanfiction type of thing I guess? I really wanted angsty Iwaizumi so I wrote some. I don't know if i like the title completely yet, I might change it later. I put the rating at mature because I don't trust myself not to put in some impromptu porn in one of these chapters eventually. This chapter wasn't one of them but I hope to put some in sometime soon! I really like writing dialogue I wish i could draw so I could just tell stories with dialogue but sadly I'm too lazy to and can't draw for shit. Hope you enjoy it i guess. Thanks for reading!

“Oi, Trashkawa you’re laying on my homework.”

“Iwa-chan you’re so mean…” The brunette looked up from his cellphone and pursed his lips, “Calling me trash all the time… I’m not just a pretty face you know. I have feelings, too.”

Iwaizumi just glared back, grip on the paper held hostage underneath Oikawa’s weight. He pulled at the paper slightly.

“Tch… you’re no fun,” Oikawa whined, tossing his phone away as he rolled off the paper and into Iwa’s lap, head resting in the other’s crossed legs. “Why do you always do homework when I’m here, it’s the weekend we should go out, meet a few girls, enjoy our lives!” Oikawa reached up to pinch Iwa’s cheeks, “You know you won’t stay this handsome for long!”

Swatting his hands away, Iwa pushed Oikawa off him, roughly. “It’s because you are always here. Evidently, if you never leave I will do things that I would do if you weren’t here, when you are here.”

Oikawa paused for a moment, “That makes no sense Iwa-channn.” He sighed loudly as he fell back dramatically into Iwa’s lap and pouted to himself.

“It makes perfect sense, now get off me and let me do my homework.” Iwa responded blandly.

“No.”

“Oi–”

“No. Not until you do something for me.”

“I’ve already done enough for you, now get off.”

“No.”

“I said get off.”

“Go out with me.”

“What.”

“Let’s go out.”

“Uh, I’m not sure what you mean.” Iwa’s heart beat out of his chest and he was sure Oikawa could hear it, maybe even feel it.

“Of course you do Iwa-chan, don’t play dumb!” Oikawa sat up and turned to look at his friend, “I know you’ve been down about Ami-chan, ever since she rejected you, I can see it in your face.” He poked the scowl forming on Iwa’s forehead, “We can go out, sing some karaoke, meet a few girls…”

“NO.” Iwaizumi stood up abruptly, knocking back the feathery haired boy in shock. “I told you I’m not going out tonight and if that is too hard for you to understand then you can see yourself out.” He moved to sit down at his desk, back facing Oikawa. He couldn’t have his best friend see him this way. Face flustered, palms clammy, pulse erratic. He couldn’t let Oikawa have the satisfaction of seeing him like this. All because he had some false hope in something he knew would never happen.

Oikawa sat silent, mouth open slightly, the expression of pure pique. “Fine. I’ll just go then. Have a fun night with your math book and an empty bed.” A breeze brisked passed him and the door slammed shut. Iwaizumi let out the breathe he wasn’t aware he was holding. Letting his shoulders slack he slammed his head on the table. God why did he do that? He always blows up and upsets Oikawa. He was such a shitty friend, why hadn’t Oikawa given up on him yet? Left him alone. Abandoned him for the tons of beautiful people that flocked behind him. It was because Oikawa was not a shitty friend. He had not fallen in love with his best friend since childhood and used that as an excuse to act like a dick 24/7 or become an anti social prick. He was still Oikawa, and he was still Iwaizumi’s best friend. For now.

* * *

After several hours of attempts at understanding Calculus, Iwaizumi decided he might as well sleep. He had no reason to finish it all that night, it was Saturday and he still had all day Sunday to procrastinate. Stripping his clothes off and flopping down in bed, he recalled the events that had taken place a few hours prior; a pit settled in his stomach. Now laying half naked and restless on the bed he was able to face his remorse and shame all over again.

An image of Oikawa’s hurt expression filled his mind, he cringed at the thought of being responsible for it. That expression did not look good plastered on Oikawa’s face. His best expressions were when he thought no one was looking. When he wasn’t mindful of the other’s around him and was focusing solely on the task at hand or not focusing at all. Like when him and Iwaizumi are studying together in the evening before their Calc tests. Or after practice when all the other players have gone home, leaving only the two of them to clean up and Oikawa can’t help but smile and dance to the music playing in his head not caring whether Iwa sees him or not because Iwa-chan has seen him do more embarrassing things than that. Or in the early hours of the morning after a sleepover when Iwa purposefully wakes up before Oikawa, so he can take the time to study the boys sleeping face, to observe the gentle way his chest rises and falls with each breath like the tide, to note how his fingers curl and uncurl as if he is keeping hold of something that keeps slipping in and out of his fingertips. His best friend was truly beautiful. And knowing that it hurt him all the more.

He had been resisting it. He knew that every time he did, it only hurt more afterward. But the moments of relief that came with it were worth tears that accompanied him to sleep every night. He unclenched his hands from his pillow and worked his way downward. _Stop it Hajime. You are better than this._ His conscience stated what he already knew. Pushing back the warnings he focused only on Oikawa. His face with deep brown eyes that pierced into his own, his feathery hair bouncing with each step, his mouth always pulled taut into a grin that extended to both ears genuine or not. His soft pale skin riddled with scratched and scars from stupid things they’d done as kids. Hands, rough and calloused, with long slender fingers used to play symphonies and orchestrate his team to every victory they’d known. Having known Oikawa so long almost every part of the boy he’d committed to memory, the way his muscles tensed when he set a ball, the squinting face he made when he laughed, the gleam in his eyes in the rare moments when Oikawa was just Oikawa and Iwaizumi was just Iwaizumi and they were maybe just a little more than friends.

Iwaizumi liked to think that sometimes. That maybe one day he could get to know the remaining bit of Oikawa he had yet to see. To run his hands down the curve of his back and know the feeling of the other’s lips on his own. He liked to imagine exploring the boy’s body with his mouth, tasting, breathing, experiencing it. He wanted to hear that voice, raw and empty of facade, calling out his name. He wanted scratches, he wanted bites, he wanted to be clung to like he wanted to cling to Oikawa. Iwaizumi thought these things as he stroked himself hard and fast, desperately trying to find some relief from his own guilt. It hurt. It physically hurt to see him everyday. To look at his face. To hear his voice. To be close enough to smell his shampoo, his deodorant, his sweat. It hurt to be near Oikawa Tooru every single day of Iwaizumi’s life and yet it hurt to be apart from him. He had dealt with Oikawa for almost his whole life. Why was it now that he has become so unbearable? Why was it now when he heard the blithe call of ‘Iwa-chan’ a knot twist in his stomach and refused to be undone? Why was it now that when he saw the charismatic smile of his best friend as he flirt and charmed his way around girls that all he wants to do was scream and make the world disappear? And why did these feelings never cease. Iwaizumi had never been one to sulk about his problems, he had always acted upon them. Fixed them. But this seemed to be one problem he could not fix. He was in love with Oikawa Tooru and it was eating him alive.

His orgasm rolled out painfully long after that. Biting his knuckles, he swore, noting he’d have to change his sheets again for the third time that week. For a moment he just layed there, ignoring his cum soaked shorts or the butterflies that jostled restlessly in his chest. He just layed staring up at the ceiling, reminiscing back to a time when he looked at Oikawa’s beautiful face with it’s smug grin and all he wanted to do was punch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I like dialogue. Sorry I don't know how to write masturbation scenes. This wasn't too NSFW but there will be more to come. Will Iwa ever stop being a scrub guys? Who knows maybe he'll just stay in his room and masturbate to Oikawa's face some more.


	2. Flaws of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys. its an update! sorry it took so long, like woww. I don't know i rewrote parts of this like 5 times each. it's still not as great as it could be but i wanted to get something out to you guys soon. so enjoy! this might be kinda short still? i don't know what is considered a longer fic? maybe i could make these longer someone please inform how long a regular sized chapter of something should be because i have no fucking idea...
> 
> anyway.. enjoy!

When Iwaizumi's eyes flickered open that morning he didn’t want to get up, only groaning and curling tighter into a ball when his alarm blared at him. His phone buzzed. He ignored it. It buzzed again. He turned his back. It buzzed a third time until he finally got up and snatched it from the side table. He flipped his cheap Nokia open and studied the text before him, riddled with emoticons.

_“Iwa-chan ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ,_

_I’m sorry for last night :((( I didn’t mean to pry and I shouldn’t have stormed out so rudely :/ Are we still up for coffee at 9??? (╯•﹏•╰)_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡 “_




__

The usual pit in his stomach formed once again. Every single time. Every single _fucking_ time. It was always Oikawa who gave in, who took the blame for every fight whether it be Iwa’s fault or his own. Jesus, Iwaizumi didn’t deserve him. He really didn’t. He only wanted to be a decent friend and he was fucking it up more and more each day.

A good ten minutes passed before he finally hit reply. He then spent another ten minutes watching the blinking cursor mock him as his fingers danced around the keys, unsure what to type. He settled for his usual response:

_“It’s fine. I was just stressed. And yeah I’ll meet you at 9.”_

Tapping send, he threw his phone down and made towards the bathroom. The clock read 8:15 when Iwaizumi entered the shower. When he came back out at 8:23 he found his phone vibrating with nine new messages and one missed call. He smiled to himself and opened the messages:

_Received 8:15 am_

_“Yayy!! \\(＾▽＾)/ I’m so glad I thought I was going to have to kowtow…_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




__

_Received 8:15 am_

_“That would’ve been embarrassing._

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




__

_Received 8:17am_

_“What coffee house was it again?_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




__

_Received 8:18am_

_“Probably the one near the market, right?_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




_Recieved 8:18am_

_“Wait, no._

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




__

_Missed Call from Trashkawa Tooru 8:19am_

__

_Received 8:20am_

_“Whoops, sorry I butt dialed you!_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




_Received 8:20am_

_“But is it the one by the market or the movie theatre?_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




__

_Received 8:22am_

_“Makki-chan just informed there is no coffee place by the movie theatre, so market it is then!_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




__

_Received 8:23am_

_“Are you in the shower right now?_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




A large grin plastered itself on Iwaizumi’s face as he read each message. Oikawa could be a huge dork sometimes. When he wasn’t trying to impress anyone he was really just a talkative, shithead, baby, but that’s what made him Oikawa. Iwaizumi typed out a reply:

_“Yes, Expresshots by the Market. And I was.”_

He grabbed some pants from his drawer and barely had his second leg in the jeans before his phone buzzed again. Iwaizumi continued to dress, rolling his eyes at how quick the other was to respond. He gave himself a onceover in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. He wore light blue jeans rolled up to his calves, a maroon v-neck, and beige boat shoes. He dried his hair off and it took its usual spiked form that he hated but was too lazy to even care to change it. His phone vibrated and rang for a call. Geez, that boy is so impatient. He seized it and answered the call.

“Hey Asskawa, I was getting changed. You are so impa–” He stopped as he heard sobs coming from the other line. “Hello? Who is this?” No reply. “You sound like you are crying, are you okay?” Silence. “Is this some kind of prank ca–” The line went dead. Iwaizumi checked his phone for caller ID. The number was blocked. He tried calling back several times to only receive an automated “Sorry the number you have dialed is unavailable” followed by an expanse of white noise in A minor. A bad feeling washed over him as he frowned at the blocked number. He could’ve sworn he heard someone crying. If that someone was a girl or boy he did not know but whoever it was, they were sobbing about something.

Iwaizumi jumped at the vibrations of the phone in his hand as another message from Oikawa flashed onto his screen. He read the two messages:

_“I knew it! I’ll see you then!_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




__

_“I got here a little early so if you can’t find me, I’m in the market!_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




__

_Shit. Coffee. Oikawa. Shit._ That call completely made him forget. He checked the time, 8:42. “Shit.” The next bus left at 8:45. “Shitshitshitshit” Iwaizumi cursed all the way down the stairs and out the door as he rushed for the bus stop down the street. He saw the pink bus pull around the corner just as he reached the stop. He put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. He hadn’t run that fast since tryouts. The bus pulled up to the spot and he boarded taking an open seat next to the exit, that he later gave to an older woman holding several bags of groceries.

“Such a nice young man!” the elderly lady crooned.

“It is really no bother ma’am!” He raised his hands in modesty.

“And so handsome, too! I’m sure you’re girlfriend is lucky to have you!” she lauded.

Red flushed his cheeks, “Oh, I don’t have a girlfriend, but thank you anyway!” The woman looked at him in disbelief that a gentleman such as Iwaizumi Hajime would be absent of a girlfriend. She looked him over again and opened her mouth to say something when the voice on the speaker called out:

“Now approaching Asaichi Morning Market.”

He thanked the speaker silently as he moved toward the exit, “Excuse me, sorry, that’s my stop. It been nice talking with you, ma’am! Have a nice rest of your day!” He hurriedly squished through the crowd and hopped off the bus, hoping to avoid anymore questions about his love life.

The market was pretty packed for a Sunday morning. By the time he made it to the cafe it was already 9:10. He didn’t see Oikawa so checked his phone for any new messages, but his inbox was empty. He read the last text Oikawa sent him. _“... if you can’t find me I’m in the market!”_ He searched around at the mass of people filling the marketplace. And how exactly am I supposed to find you in this? Pulling his phone of his pocket, he sent Oikawa another text:

_“I’m at the coffee house. Sorry, I’m kinda late. Where are you?”_

He returned the phone to his pocket and gazed at the crowd again. His phone chirped almost immediately.

_“No biggie Iwa-chan! I’m in line by the melon stands! (=^-ω-^=)_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




__

Iwaizumi looked around at all the booths. Everyone of them had melons. _Wow that helps._

__

_“Oi, everyone of these stands has melons.”_

_“The one with the striped roof._

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




__

_“Almost all of these are striped.”_

__

_“It’s red and white. And there is a large bald man with a bright orange cap on standing near it. I think he’s American. You can’t miss him._

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




Iwaizumi laughed. He scoured the crowd for a bright orange cap atop a large white man. He instantly spotted him standing among the mob. He was looking down the market aisle with his camcorder, snapping photos of another white woman, presumed to be his wife and younger girl, presumed to be their daughter. They were holding up peace signs and smiling brightly for the picture before waving to the older man to follow them to the next booth. Once the man moved out of the way Iwaizumi saw him. The feather haired boy was holding two cantaloupes side by side, one in each hand and comparing them. His face was etched in a hard line as he let one hand fall lower than the other, scaling the two. After a moment of moving his hands back and forth while the booth clerk sat nearby waiting impatiently for boy to make up his mind, he put both melons back and instead turned his attention towards boxes of strawberries in the booth adjacent. Iwaizumi snorted at the face the clerk made, Oikawa completely ignoring the clerk and suddenly being quite interested in the berries. He purchased the strawberries without giving the cantaloupe clerk a second glance.

Iwaizumi started to make his way towards him when he saw a petite girl approach the boy and tap on his back and embrace him tightly. Oikawa, not even surprised, grinned cheekily and squeezed back. The girl was short and blonde, she had a small, round face and from what he could see she was blushing. And she blushed even more every time Oikawa said something. His facade had been turned on. Iwa was hoping he could’ve had some time to talk with Oikawa before he switched back to his regular self, but like usual he was too late. Iwaizumi glared as the girl brushed her hand against Oikawa’s sleeve and giggled at all the flirtations and smiles. She brought up her hand to her face and crooked her finger motioning Oikawa to come closer. He leaned down curiously just as she planted a kiss right on his mouth. He looked shocked at first but it quickly faded as they pulled apart and she stood looking up at him sheepishly.

Clenching his fists tightly, Iwaizumi felt a heat rise up to his face. A part of him wanted go over there and push the girl away, while another part of him wanted to turn and run. Instead he did nothing. He only stood there glowering at his shoes. He didn’t know why he didn’t expect this. Girls were always fawning over Oikawa. Oikawa’s had girlfriends before. Hell, even Iwaizumi’s had girlfriends. So why now did it have to bother him so much. Choosing not to make a fool of himself, Iwaizumi turned to head back to the cafe hoping that the red would leave his cheeks by the time Oikawa came back.

_“There are too many people, couldn’t find that guy. I’m waiting at the cafe. I got a table.”_

__

_“I bet you were just too lazy to look, Iwa-chan. \\(･3･)/ He really wasn’t that hard to miss..._

_I’ll be there in a little bit, still deciding between cantaloupes or strawberries. uwu_

  * _Oikawa ☆彡”_




Reading the text his heart dropped again. Oikawa had lied. He had already bought the strawberries when Iwaizumi had fled the scene. That meant he was still talking with that girl. He gripped his phone stiffly at the thought of that girl’s lips on Oikawa’s. It might’ve sounded cruel but he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to punch that girl’s round little face. Iwaizumi surprised himself with that notion. _Whoa, calm down. It was only a kiss. Oikawa’s kissed girls before. And its not like you own him. He can do whatever he wants with girls. It doesn’t matter to you. It doesn’t matter… It doesn’t._

__

“Iiii~ Waa~ Chaa~ Nnn~!” the syllables separate and drawn out. He had snuck up on Iwaizumi and jostled him out of his thoughts with a friendly push. “Look what I got, Iwa-chan!” He held up a bag of strawberries, red and plump, “They looked so good I couldn’t resist!”

“Yeah, you chose right. They look real good.” Iwaizumi turned his face, trying to hide the angry blush covering his ears.

“I know I did!” He stated matter of factly, taking the seat across from Iwaizumi, “So have you ordered, yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“Oh, how sweet Iwa-chan! If you wanted me to order for you, you just had to ask!”

Iwaizumi scowled, “I don’t need you to order for me, I was just trying to be courteous.”

 

“Right… courteous… So I guess I’ll go order, what do you want?”

“Anything is fine.”

“Iwa-chan be wary when you say ‘anything will do’, because it could end up being one of those girly drinks you hate.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, arms crossed, “Geez okay then, a double espresso.”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows, “Are you really that tired? How late were you up doing homework? ”

“Late enough that I need a double espresso just to be able to listen to you.” The way he said it, it came off more harsh than he’d wanted it to.

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” the boy frowned then got up to give their order to the barista. He came back with two mugs. Oikawa’s had whipped cream with cinnamon floating on the top and Iwaizumi’s was dark, bland, and boring. They sipped quietly for a few minutes before Iwaizumi spoke up.

“I’m sorry. About last night. I was just tired and stressed, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” He looked down at his coffee to avoid making eye contact with Oikawa.

“No, no, I get it. After that Calc test I don’t blame you!” Oikawa laughed, “And after what happened with Ami…” he faded off, hoping to get some explanation out of Iwa.

“Yeah… that too.” It was a lie. Ami wasn’t the one making him act the way he was. He really couldn’t care less about what happened with Ami. Everyone thought he was the one who had been rejected but in reality it was the other way around. She had asked him not to tell anyone of her confession out of embarrassment and being the nice guy he was he switched their roles so all the mocking lay on Iwa. He felt bad because she had looked so heartbroken, but when he offered to take her out to make up for it she only refused, saying it would just make everything worse. He hadn’t told anyone the true story and as far as Oikawa knew Iwaizumi was still torn up over the heartbreak that was Ami-chan.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you gonna tell me what happened with Ami that’s got you so down or am I gonna have to pry it out of you?”

 

“We had bad chemistry, it didn’t work out. The end.”

“Aw c’mon Iwa-chan, there has to be more to it than that or you wouldn’t be this upset.” He whined. “It’s annoying when you refuse to go out! I need my wingman back, not that I need one, but I look so much better when standing next to you!” Oikawa got a hard smack to the back of the head with that one. “Ow, okay fine, I guess that was a little rude on my part, but it still is really boring when I’m just going out by myself!”

“Why don’t you ask Matsukawa or Hanamaki? I’m sure they would go if you got them hot dates.”

“But it’s not the same, Iwa-chan!” The boy lamented, flopping his body on the table and mumbling face first into the wood, “They don’t get angry as easily as you when I make fun of them…”

“Oi, do you like getting hurt Trashkawa?” Iwa flicked the other on the top of the head.

Oikawa grabbed his head in pain, “See what I mean? You have better reactions!” Iwaizumi only scowled and continued to drink his coffee. “Why can’t you just tell me what happened? I thought we told each other everything! I didn’t go through almost 18 years of knowing you to just get blown off like this.” He pursed his lips, waiting for a response.

Iwaizumi looked up from his coffee at the childish expression before him. He wanted to tell him. Oh god how he wanted to lay everything on the table, speak the truth, pour his heart out, and not care who saw him or heard him. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t lose Oikawa. And the promise he kept for Ami was the only thing giving him an excuse to lie to him, which he couldn’t do under any other circumstances. He always told Oikawa the truth. Maybe that was why he felt like he was being eaten from the inside out.

“Hello? Earth to Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah, sorry I was remembering something…” Iwa trailed off, he wasn’t looking at Oikawa this time, he was staring at the girl in the coffee line behind him. It was the round faced girl from the market. She was standing in line staring directly at Oikawa, a hard blush on her face. She didn’t notice Iwaizumi glaring at her, probably because she was too focused on burning a hole into the back of the tall boy’s head. Iwaizumi understood where she was coming from, but he still felt that familiar pit forming in his stomach as she gazed at the other boy in longing. A wave of possessiveness washed over him, he squeezed his mug and set it down with a thunk.

“You really need to speak up Iwa-chan, it’s not polite to mumble.”

Iwaizumi’s gaze returned to Oikawa. This boy, this beautiful asshat boy. He would be the fucking end of him.

“Did you hear me? Or were you too busy ignoring me again? And what the hell are you look–” Oikawa was cut off as lips met his own. Hard. Oikawa’s face was practically being smashed into the kiss. A kiss, by none other than his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime. It wasn’t a graceful on albeit, but it was surprising. _Oh my fucking god what am I doing?_ He pulled Oikawa in closer. _Oh my god stop it now._ He felt Oikawa’s lips stiffen then relax slightly. _This is it. This is the end of life as I know it._ Iwaizumi held only a little longer until he felt the heat of his coffee soaking his lap. In his haste he had knocked over his mug and spilled the drink all over the table. They broke off and Iwaizumi opened his eyes to see a red faced Oikawa looking just as surprised as he felt. Oikawa started to say something but before he could get anything out Iwaizumi ran out of the cafe, tears in his eyes and coffee stains on his shirt.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really imagine that oikawa would be that person who uses wayyyyy to many emoji's and has one of those preset signatures. like calm down space boy, everyone knows its you.
> 
> sorry for so much dialogue. that is how i fill plot holes. too lazy to write anymore feelings so i just write conversations. someone kill me i can't write internal monologues for shit. i will probably try to get another chapter in next week if i'm not too busy. we are getting near the end of the school year so it is al just cramming and shit. so yeah. see you next week.
> 
> oh and if any of you were wondering my tumblr is the same as my username. i mostly post haikyuu!! and free! and stuff. follow me if you want to die because of too many cute ships in this fucking fandom. i am dead.
> 
> zastrogat.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. that phone call will have significance i swear...


End file.
